Tomb of Justice
by 3M2118
Summary: A stormy night in Gotham. Perfect time for a hooded figure to visit a Memorial. ONESHOT AU. Warning, will probably leave you with more questions than answers. If you want me to elaborate, review.-3M218(MMM118)


AN: This is a One-Shot for now. I'm kind of testing the waters here. If this story gets a good reception, I might expand on it.-3M218(MMM118)

* * *

Thunder boomed across the sky, as rain drained litter ridden streets of their garbage and cleaned slime covered roofs. This was no new phenomenon for the inhabitants of this city, though. It had long had reputation as being unclean and slum like. But it was in this city, in this condition, that a hooded figure walked down Crime Alley. Worn only in recent years as a badge of honor and not an unfortunately accurate joke. Under their hat and hood the figure couldn't help but let his mind wander to the implications of this place. This was where, all those years ago, Thomas and Martha Wayne had been killed in front of _him_. He wondered what his world would look like if the Waynes had never walked down this alley that night.

Better not to think about it, he supposed as he climbed a set of stairs that led to an entrance to a rather grandly out of place building. The door swung open easily into the mostly empty room. Very few people came here anymore. Crime Alley may no longer live up to it's moniker, but that didn't stop people from avoiding it. No matter who's monument stood here. As he walked through the large room he glanced sideways at the monuments. And more importantly at the bases. The tombs of those whose stone incarnations stood above them. Sorrow filled him as he looked upon one of the few remaining memorials to them. The others had slowly been taken down or fallen into disrepair over the years. But this one. Here. Well, as long as the citizens of this city had a say, it would stand. And that brought him to the last monument. The statue of _him_.

Liam had made a habit of coming here when he needed advice or to vent. This time though, he needed a reminder. Of his legacy. Of _the mission_. Or maybe he just needed to feel less alone. Huh, Gotham had a population of 12 million. Anyone feeling alone seemed utterly ridiculous. Yet here he stood, with no better way to describe how he was feeling. He looked up at the cowled face of Bruce Wayne. The truly unmasked version of the man. And then down at the base, with the proudly displayed Bat symbol. Behind which laid the still costumed body, of Batman.

He looked at the plaque that laid under the bat symbol.

 **HERE LIES BATMAN**

 **THE DARK KNIGHT**

 **HERO OF GOTHAM**

" _ **Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising everytime we fall."**_

 _ **-Batman**_

It felt so, disconnected. There was so much left unsaid in those 24 words. That was how the city had always felt about Batman though. Plenty of words to describe him, but never the right ones.

Liam leaned against the railing and again looked to the other Monuments, the other Tombs. Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman. All of their bodies had eventually found their way here. This, was the last remaining Hall of Justice. But this was no longer a Hall of Justice, it was a Tomb of Justice.

"He would've been proud of you, ya know." A snappily dressed man said from beside him.

"How would you know Kent?" Liam snarked. The audacity of some people.

"I don't. But it's what Ma or Pa would've said." Kent responded. Liam laughed.

"I'm sure they would've." Liam wondered if Batman had ever laughed with Superman like this. Had they joked with each other? Messed with their fellow Leaguers as they did? Or had he felt more alone than Liam did? As these thoughts filled his mind he returned to staring at the stone version of Batman.

"Seriously Gordon. Stop brooding over things you can't solve. You're never gonna get the answers you're looking for." Liam looked back at Kent. Gordon...Was it time? Time to finally tell Cody his real identity? No. Not yet. But, soon.

"I know. It's just…" Liam trailed off and looked back up at the Batman statue.

"Yeah." Cody Kent agreed as he looked up at the Superman statue nearby.


End file.
